Colour Crisis
by NinaKerndall
Summary: Another collab fic by iNikkix3 and NinaKerndall. A bored Bel persuades Fran to play a trick on Squalo which includes honey and some pink dye. R&R please!


**Yup, this is another collab fic by iNikkix3 and yours truly! So enjoy this oneshot~**

**This fanfic had its front part, the Squalo's shower's front part, and its beta-ing done by iNikkix3. She's a wonderful beta, so go to her for beta-ing! **

**Disclaimer: We do not KHR. But we do own this fanfic.**

B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26~B26

Fran was reading 'The Frog Prince' again. It was a very nice story. About a selfish prince- he meant princess, who treated Fra- he meant a frog, badly. But in the end, the prince- _princess _was forced by the boss- king to treat the mist- frog properly. So Fra- the frog turned into a sexy green-haired illusionis- prince, and owned the stuck-up senpa- princess.

Sure, there was supposed to be a happy ending with the kiss and other airy fairy things. But Fran liked his version better. Especially when the awesome frog killed the ugly princess.

Anyway, he was about to settle into his comfy bed when he noticed an ugly thing in his peripheral vision. The ugly thing came closer. Was he the monster who snuck up on poor innocent children at night?

Stab.

Wait, it was in the afternoon. And monsters didn't use weirdly-shaped knives. What a disappointment… It was his really ugly _un_-interesting senpai instead of the interesting boogey man.

"Senpai, itai…"

Belphegor grinned. "Ushishishi. The prince is bored and he wants to do something."

Fran plucked the knife out of his hat calmly and dropped it on the floor. "Do it without me. I have something to do, unlike a certain stupid senpai."

Stab.

"Come with the Prince, Froggy." Bel grabbed Fran by the collar and started dragging him.

"But senpai, my book…" Fran put a tiny pathetic tone in his voice, hoping to get back to the gory scene where Bel- princess was cut into multiple pieces.

"Leave it. Ushishishi. Froggy can get it later."

The fallen prince started dragging Fran up the stairs. Rather roughly, if Fran was allowed to comment.

"Itai. Itai," Fran repeated for each step his head hit. "Itai."

"Shut up Froggy. We have to be quiet," Bel growled at him as he lugged Fran up the stairs.

"Itai." Fran added once more to irritate Bel, earning himself another stab.

They stopped outside the room of the idiotic long-haired commander. That is, Squalo. He was currently taking a nap, and was the quietest anyone would ever see Squalo. Until someone saw him dead. Most likely by the boss's hand. Or by wine glasses.

Belphegor pulled the door open slightly, wincing when the door creaked slightly. Fran reminded himself to insult the shark on the quality of his door later.

Bel pointed at the currently drooling Superbia Squalo. "See the shark?"

"Bel-senpai, I'm not blind." Fran replied, still being choked by Bel's hold on the frog's shirt collar.

"I bet he's gonna take a shower after his nap. Ushishishi. To wipe off all that drool too."

"What, you want to take pictures of him in the shower?" Fran tried to look at his senpai. "Sorry, perverted senpai. I'm not interested in these things."

Bel kicked Fran in the head. "The Prince is not _that _perverted, stupid frog. The Prince was going to sabotage his shower gel. With Froggy's help. Ushishishi."

"How?" A picture of bombs in Squalo's shower gel exploding Squalo's head off came to his mind.

Fran couldn't help but give a tiny smirk at that satisfying mental image.

"The Froggy knows how he loves that hair of his, right?" Belphegor held up a bottle of pink hair dye and some honey. "The Prince is going to make it change the colour of the stupid long-haired commander's hair. Ushishishi. Bright pink sound good?"

"What if I say no?" Fran replied sarcastically, knowing that Bel-senpai had already bought the pink dye.

"Ushishishi, Froggy will agree with the Prince for sure." That statement was followed by a stab. Apparently, the fake prince was going to use violence to back up that statement. "All the Prince needs the Froggy to do is get the shower gel."

"Why don't you get it yourself, fake-prince-senpai?" Fran sighed, giving up on struggling.

Stab stab. ("Itai.")

"The Prince is not fake. The Prince just thinks that the Frog would be smaller and quieter."

"So that means you're fat, stupid senpai?" Fran asked, unable to stop that question from slipping out of his mouth.

"Bad Froggy, go get it now!" Bel managed to squeeze in another 'Ushishishi' with that statement before letting go of his Froggy.

Fran got up quickly, massaging his sore neck. He didn't really want to follow his senpai's orders but another knife to the head quickly encouraged him to do as the prince said. Or else Squalo would find a frog corpse outside his door when he woke up.

Fran tiptoed into Squalo's room unhappily and came out seconds later with the gel and some pictures of Squalo drooling.

"The stupid long-haired commander really needs to wash his bathroom." Fran complained in his usual monotone.

Bel chose to ignore that, although he secretly thanked his genius brain for giving him the idea to make his Froggy do the chores. "Ushishishi. Good job, Froggy."

"Sankyuu, senpai." Fran replied snarkily, nose and neck feeling rather bullied and sad.

The Mist Guardian tried to comfort his complaining neck by patting it. Not that his neck appreciated his feelings.

Bel went to the sink in his room, emptied out the bottle, and poured some hair dye and honey into the bottle, while Fran stared over his shoulder. Mixing rather thoroughly, Bel laughed multiple times. By the time the Storm Guardian finally finished the job, Fran had made 26 notches on Bel's bathroom door.

26 times he had heard the infuriating laugh! Fran felt glad that he had at least ruined Bel's 'royal' bathroom door.

Bel, who would be really annoyed once he found out about the carvings, stuck the just-washed-clean bottle in Fran's face. "After Froggy puts the bottle back, the Prince will just need to wait for the yell. Ushishishi."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Squalo woke up with a yawn. He just had a nice and refreshing nap about finally being able to throw a wine glass at Xanxus's head without being threatened. As he stretched, he noticed a trail of crusted drool on his chin.

Sneakily, he looked around. It was lucky that no one had seen him drool. His great image as the Sword Emperor would be ruined if anyone had seen him do such a silly act. He would have to bathe to get rid of that embarrassing drool trail!

(A/N: No, there will be no scenes of Squalo being naked, you perverted fangirl!)

Dropping his clothes and mechanical hand easily, the shark stepped into his filled bathtub. He would have to spend hours on his long silky hair now. After all, his beautiful locks must get nothing but the best!

He picked up his shampoo bottle and sniffed at it suspiciously. He was an assassin! People might put spikes in the bottle or some poison that could seriously damage his fine hair. He had always suspected the jealous Levi, who envied his lovely long hair.

Squalo picked up a sweet scent, but assumed it to be the honey smell of the new shampoo he has gotten. Relaxing slightly, he squeezed a large glob out and massaged his scalp gently. It felt slightly sticky, but the shark didn't think to suspect anything as the shampoo was nevertheless, new.

Perhaps it was the luck of Bel and Fran, since Squalo allowed the shampoo- or the dye- to sink into his hair as he took a relaxing bubble bath. Or Bel was really that perverted and spied on his commander bathing- and picked up on his bathing habits.

After rinsing out his long hair, he toweled his hair dry. And then he saw that the towel had pinkish streaks on it.

Whirling around, she stared at the mirror.

His anguished cry rang through the Varia Castle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ushishishi. Looks like the shark finally figured out what happened." Belphegor smirked.

"Ah, we are so evil, senpai." Fran droned.

"VROOOOOI! BELPHEGOR! FRAN! I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" The shark's voice sounded again.

Fran turned his head towards Bel inquisitively. "Ne, senpai, how did he know it was us?"

Bel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it could just be a guess, or the fact that no one else in the Varia would bother to do something like that."

"Great, senpai, you dragged me into something I didn't even start. This is your entire fault."

"Well, now that the sharkie's angry I should go now. Ja ne. Ushishishi." And then leaped out of the open window.

"Senpai, wait for me." Fran climbed out of the window after his senpai.

BANG! The door crashed open. "VROI! FRAN! BELPHEGOR! I GOT YOU NOW!" Seeing the room empty, Squalo tore out more of his currently hot pink hair. "WHERE DID THEY GO? VROI!"

"Ah, Squ-chan! There you are! It's your turn to get the groceries~" Lussuria poked his head around the doorway and noticed Squalo's new hair colour. "Kawaii! What did you do to it? It's such a lovely colour!" Lussuria clapped his hands together happily.

"LUSSURIA! THIS –" he pointed to his hair, "-IS NOT LOVELY! IT'S AN ABOMINATION! BY BEL AND FRAN! I have to go and kill them first!"

Lussuria wasn't listening. He was still cooing over Squalo's pink hair.

"LUSSURIA!"

"Hai, hai, Squ-chan." Lussuria looked away from Squalo's hair. "But you have to go and buy the groceries first."

"VROI! Do you think I can leave the house with this kind of hair? Go buy it yourself!"

"Squ-chan! We already have the schedule figured out! It's your turn to buy the groceries this time! And we all agreed no slacking off!" Lussuria put his hands on his hips in a very girly way, mock-angrily.

"I'm not slacking off! This is serious business! THEY DYED MY HAIR BRIGHT PINK!"

"Only missions are serious business! Anything else is not considered, Squ-chan!" Lussuria grabbed Squalo's wrist and started dragging him down the stairs, ignoring Squalo's yells of pain and death threats.

Once at the ground floor, Lussuria opened the front door and tossed Squalo out down the steps, along with a basket and a very long shopping list. "Sayonara, Squ-chan~! And hurry up with them if you don't mind. I still need to cook later~"

Lussuria gave the shark a little ta-ta wave and sashayed off into the castle. The doors clunked shut behind him and the blots slid into place, securing the doors and leaving Squalo to yell at the door uselessly.

Meanwhile…

Bel and Fran peeked out from a nearby bush, watching Squalo tear more of his currently pink hair out as he got more and more irritated at the passers-by who stopped at stared at him.

"Ushishishi, he should just kill them all straight away, so the Prince can get to see some blood."

"Senpai, there are too many witnesses here to do any killing. Or is the fake Prince as stupid as I thought?"

A flying knife from the prince in question flew towards Fran and impaled itself in his froggie hat with a sickening (or refreshing, for Bel) stabbing sound.

"Ow."

"The prince is neither fake or stupid, as he has said before countless times, uncute kouhai."

"The fact that Bel-senpai used the word 'or' instead of 'nor' just reinforces my point."

Another stab.

"Itai." With that, Fran started to move off towards the small patch of forest near the supermarket at the village, prompting Belphegor, some 'shishishi's, his evil grin, and a few more shiny knives to follow him into the clump of trees.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"VROIIIIIIII DAMN THAT STUPID BEL! AND THAT STUPID FROG!"

Squalo, apparently being unable to act as much like a normal person as he could for any longer, continued to yell a long stream of obscenities and a detailed description of what he would do once he caught the both of them, which resulted in many stares, startled gasps, a fainting and a threat of a phone call to the police, at which Squalo finally finished his ranting and moved off grudgingly to finish up his order.

He really was going to kill them. As soon as he locked Lussuria up in his pink-covered room.

**Please do click that button at the end of the page. All reviews welcome, but no flames please~**


End file.
